


wrong day to die

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка о том, как Дерек спас Стайлза</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrong day to die

**wrong day to die**

 

Когда Стайлз был совсем маленьким, мама часто пугала его, что если он не будет спать, придет волк и «укусит за бочок». Она не видела, как он улыбался под одеялом, и не знала, что он полночи не смыкал глаз, терпеливо ожидая, что вот-вот волчонок все же придет, и они смогут как следует повеселиться. Но вместо волка приходило только разочарование. Стайлз долгое время не оставлял попытки призвать зверя своим непослушанием, но после очередной неудачи решил, что все это глупости, и никому нет дела до того, во сколько он закрывает глаза и отправляется в удивительный мир сновидений.  
  
Теперь Стилински точно знает, что волки действительно приходят по ночам к непослушным детям. Но не потому, что те не спят. Чаще всего они наведываются, чтобы поблевать внутренностями на пол или попросить убежища. На худой конец, они иногда приходят и без кровавых спецэффектов, просто так, чтобы в очередной раз он выдал готовый гениальный план, как им справиться с приближающимися катастрофами.  
  
А сегодня, например, волки заглянули, чтобы его убить.  
  
Стайлз не успевает даже ничего сказать. Чья-то ловкая рука молниеносно делает ему инъекцию ядовито-синей жидкости, и буквально через секунду он снова остается в комнате один, прижимая рукой место укола.  
  
Стилински мгновенно чувствует жгучую боль во рту. Он начинает понимать, что произошло. Его сердце бешено колотится, готовясь выпрыгнуть из груди, а накатившее головокружение мешает попадать по клавишам телефона. Бросив попытку залезть в википедию, Стайлз набирает номер Скотта.  
  
Милая девушка на том конце провода сообщает, что абонент временно находится вне зоны действия сети. Стайлз выругивается и чувствует приступ тошноты. Перегнувшись через спинку кровати, он блюет разноцветным овощным ужином.  
  
Внезапно в комнате появляется Дерек. Он застает Стайлза за финальным спазмом рвоты. Не говоря ни слова, он берет мальчишку на руки и быстро выносит из дома. Стайлз дышит рвано, приступами, глотает воздух, как после долгой задержки дыхания.  
  
— Не отключайся, - велит ему Дерек.  
  
На бледном лице Стайлза появляется его дежурное выражение лица для сарказма, и бледные губы еле шевелятся, складываясь каким-то чудом в связные фразы.  
  
— Я всегда мечтал, что большой и сильный парень будет носить меня на руках.  
  
— Не отключайся, - повторяет Хейл.  
  
Они подходят к его машине, Дерек ставит Стилински на землю, придерживая его одной рукой, а другой открывает дверь.  
  
— Дерек, почему ты сильный и крутой, и ходишь в кожаной куртке, и ездишь на дорогой тачке, а огребаю постоянно только я один?  
  
— Потому что ты вечно лезешь, куда не надо. Залезай, - командует он.  
  
Стайлз бессильно падает на сиденье. Дерек садится за руль, и машина с визгом трогается с места.  
  
— Если я отключусь, обещай не кусать меня, хорошо? – хрипит Стайлз, глядя мутными глазами на Хейла.  
  
— Если я тебя укушу, ты моментально сдохнешь, придурок. У тебя сильное отравление аконитом, хоть ты и человек. Оборотнем ты не выживешь. Потерпи и не отключайся, мы скоро будем в больнице.  
  
— Остановись, меня тошнит.  
  
— У нас нет на это времени. Открывай окно.  
  
Стайлз не спорит, тем более, что выйти из машины ему явно уже не хватит сил. Он открывает окно и блюет, уже одной желчью, оставляя красочный узор на блестящем корпусе камаро.  
  
Поглядывая на Стайлза, Дерек набирает телефон Скотта. По ходу их свидание с подружкой подошло к концу, потому что телефон наконец-то работает.  
  
— На Стайлза напали, у него отравление аконитом, давай быстро в больницу и прихвати маму с собой.  
  
— Как? Что?  
  
— Живо! – орет в трубку Хейл и сбрасывает соединение.  
  
Стайлз закрывает тяжелые веки, и в этот же момент получает по щекам. Он открывает глаза, и, словно через плотную мембрану до него доносятся крики Дерека.  
  
Тело начинает предательски дрожать. Он бормочет что-то бессвязное о рябиновом окне и о том, что он уедет нахер из этого сраного тихого городка. Потом его тошнит еще раз, но на этот раз он уже не высовывается в окно.  
  
***  
Когда Стайлз приходит в себя, первое, что он замечает – едкий больничный запах. Он открывает глаза и видит Скотта, который полусидя дремлет на кушетке напротив его кровати.  
  
— Стало быть, я выжил, - задумчиво произносит он, отмечая неприятную и раздражающую сухость во рту.  
  
Скотт подскакивает на месте, недоуменно озираясь по сторонам, встречается глазами со Стойлзом и в один рывок стискивает его в объятьях.  
  
— Я так рад, что ты в порядке, чувак. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Как будто у меня страшное похмелье, - пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Где Дерек? Я ему вроде как жизнью обязан?  
  
— Он уехал, как только мама сказала, что диализ вроде бы помогает, и что ты будешь жить. Прости, это должен был быть я, а не он, - добавил Скотт виновато.  
  
— Ладно, замяли. А отец знает?  
  
— Мама позвонила ему и сказала, что ты ночуешь у меня. Нам повезло, что ты так быстро оклемался, иначе пришлось бы врать, что ты напился до состояния трупа.  
  
— Подозреваю, что мне все-таки пришлось бы сдавать ежемесячно тест на наркотики, - соглашается он.  
  
***  
  
Когда Стайлз приближается к дому Хейлов, Дерек уже стоит на пороге. Стилински останавливается в нескольких метрах от него, и, засунув руки в карманы, зачем-то пинает листья.  
  
— Зачем пришел? – интересуется Дерек.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, - замялся Стайлз, - ты меня вроде как от смерти спас, а я тебе за это машину заблевал. Вот, - он достает из кармана какую-то тряпку и вертит ее в руках, - пришел как-то исправить это недоразумение.  
  
Дерек и Стайлз одновременно переводят взгляд на блестящую чистую машину.  
  
— Но я уже вижу, что ты справился сам. Может, ты хочешь поблевать как-нибудь на мой джип? Ты только скажи, я не …  
  
— Не за что, - прерывает его Хейл. – Ты сделал бы то же самое. А теперь проваливай.  
  
Стайлзу хочется сказать что-то еще, но Дерек исчезает в дверном проеме и захлопывает за собой дверь.


End file.
